Pacify Her
by SerenaHarmonia
Summary: Eden Marks. Voilà le nom de la jeune femme qui occupait les pensées du professeur d'art moderne d'Antéros Academy. Pourtant, au lieu de réagir comme son groupe de fans inconditionnel, la jeune femme de 22 ans préfère l'ignorer ou lui répondre sur la défensive. Parviendra-t-il à la calmer et faire en sorte qu'elle l'aime ? [Fanfic sur amour sucré campus life]
1. AVANT PROPOS!

Yop ^^

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un avant-propos. J'ai besoin d'expliciter plusieurs petits points avant que toi, cher lecteur / lectrice, puisse commencer cette fanfiction.

Sache que cette fiction est née du fait que je n'ai jamais retrouvé de fiction où elle s'est développée entre Rayan et plus ou moins réaliste et mature. Coucou "Fais-moi sourire" XD).

Cela a permis de faire des scènes d'amour charnel, je m'autorise à parler de certaines thématiques sensibles, et de ne pas faire gaffe à mon vocabulaire (coucou les gros mots XD). Et de toute façon, j'ai fait classer cette histoire dans la catégorie adulte pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience XD

En plus, sache que j'ai déjà une grande partie du schéma de l'histoire (au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai résumé des 40 premiers chapitres XD), ainsi que quelques chapitres d'avances. Donc oui, je termineais cette fiction.

Et petite précision, oui, le titre est une référence de la chanson de Mélanie Martinez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

L'auteure, SerenaHarmonia.

_PS 14/11/19: Il s'agit d'une reproduction d'une fiction déjà présente sur Wattpad. En ce moment même, il y a 80 chapitres de publiés là-bas. Je vais tenter de terminer rapidement cette fiction pour vous permettre de profiter des derniers chapitres en même temps que les lecteurs là-bas ^^_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Eden

L'eau s'ouvrit en deux, laissant apparaître une jeune femme. Cette dernière reprit son souffle, et un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha du bord avant de pousser sur ses bras pour sortir de l'eau. Elle enleva ses lunettes de piscine noire et son bonnet de bain noir à rayures blanches.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de la piscine et alla sous les douches communes de l'endroit. Elle se débarrassa du chlore et lava ses cheveux avec un shampoing spécial. Ses cheveux blancs furent ramenés en un rapide chignon et elle alla se changer dans sa cabine. Elle enfila un jogging noir moulant, puis une chemise bleue claire assez ample, et enfin ses baskets blanches et noires.

La femme aux cheveux blancs rangea ses affaires de natations avant de sortir. Elle sortie sa carte de bus, son téléphone et ses écouteurs. Elle les mit et lança sa musique, tout en attendant son bus. En une heure et demie, la jeune femme devait passer chez elle avant de retourner à l'université pour assister au dernier cours de la journée : art moderne et contemporain.

Tout le monde le savait à l'université, mais l'étudiante avait beaucoup de mal avec ce cours. Pas à cause du programme en lui-même, mais avec le professeur de cette matière, Rayan Zaidi. Elle était insensible à ses charmes, le trouvant imbus de sa personne, surtout quand elle sentait qu'il tentait de la draguer avec des citations à double sens.

Le bus arriva et elle passa rapidement sa carte avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. En plus de ce comportement qui l'ennuyait, elle ne pouvait pas supporter son groupe de fans. Ainsi que Mélodie. Cette fille ... Déjà qu'elle ne l'aimait pas au lycée, c'était encore pire ici.

L'étudiante aux cheveux blancs descendit à son arrêt et se dirigea rapidement vers un petit immeuble. Elle rentra et monta au deuxième étage, pour rentrer dans son appartement. La jeune femme ferma la porte à clé avant de se diriger vers la petite salle de bain pour mettre dans la machine à laver ses affaires de natation.

La blanche en profita pour mettre d'autres vêtements à laver avant de lancer une machine, puis repartie en direction de sa chambre. Elle y prit un carnet à dessin ainsi que sa trousse et les mit rapidement dans son sac. Ensuite, elle alla se préparer un thé et pris un paquet de gâteau, histoire de tenir durant la pause.

Trente minutes plus tard, la jeune femme fut enfin arrivée à l'université. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'elle étudiait ici, et ce, contre l'avis de ses parents. La blanche avait donc décidé de prendre sa vie en main et était devenue très indépendante : elle travaillait au Cosy Bear café, louait son propre appartement et cela lui permettait de pouvoir s'adonner à sa plus grande passion, le dessin.

**"Tu es sortie tôt de ta séance de natation Eden, fit une voix douce. C'est une première. Surtout pour assister au cours de .  
-Que veux-tu Chani ? Il faut bien un début à tout, ria la fameuse Eden."**

Les deux amies se sourirent avant de partager quelques gâteaux qu'avaient apportés Eden. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient beau être différentes, elles étaient devenues inséparable dès leur première rencontre en première année de fac d'art.

Les étudiantes pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien, tout en ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui les entouraient. Et ni Chani, ni Eden ne savait qu'au moment même, un homme à la peau halée les écoutait.

Rayan Zaidi avait pris cette mauvaise habitude suite au premier jour ici. Son regard avait tout de suite été attiré par les cheveux blancs et les yeux violets d'Eden. Ce n'était pas commun, et cela lui donnait un air mystique.

Il avait tenté d'utiliser ses charmes habituels pour la séduire, pensant que ce serait juste une passade, mais en plus de se rendre compte que l'étudiante était insensible à cela et qu'elle détestait son attitude, l'homme compris que ce qu'il ressentait était plus profond que ça.

Le brun s'était mis à rêver d'Eden dans plusieurs situations. Un mariage, un rendez-vous galant, une sortie à la plage, un voyage à l'autre bout du monde, une nuit au lit, et même une grossesse. Ce dernier rêve l'avait complètement chamboulé, au point où il ne put en dormir pendant quelques jours.

Une chose était sûre. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait à l'homme de 33 ans et il savait que la blanche aux yeux mauves est plus qu'une simple passe. Il avait fini par en devenir amoureux. Mais comment pouvait-on devenir amoureux de quelqu'un dont on ne connait que le nom, le prénom et l'âge ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Et cela l'ennuyait fortement. Ses yeux émeraude se portèrent sur sa montre et il soupira. L'heure fatidique était arrivée. Il allait devoir affronter la jeune femme dans l'amphithéâtre.

Rayan prit son air de beau gosse confiant et se dirigea vers la porte de la classe. Il aperçut Eden en train de soupirer puis se lever pour rentrer avec Chani, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la tête dépitée de son amie.

Tandis qu'il s'installait, les deux femmes allèrent au milieu de l'amphi. Le professeur observa l'étudiante aux cheveux blancs sortir son carnet de dessins et soupira. Elle avait réussi à utiliser tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas en lui prouvant une chose : l'art est l'expression de la vision d'un individu, et c'était par le dessin qu'elle étudiait les œuvres qu'il présentait.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il décida enfin à prendre les armes en commençant le cours. Cela allait être long. Très long.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Première tentative et passé

Eden se leva rapidement de sa chaise et sortie de l'amphithéâtre en s'étirant. Deux heures avec ce prof avait tendance à lui demander trop d'énergie. Heureusement qu'elle avait sa thermos de thé. Chani ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et les deux étudiantes allèrent à la bibliothèque pour aller étudier un peu l'art antique et médiéval.

Ce fut assez rapide, car même si le professeur avait une voix des plus monotones, le sujet étant tellement vaste que les deux jeunes arrivaient plus ou moins à suivre. Chani fut la première à partir, laissant la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs finir de trier ses cours.

Dix minutes plus tard et son travail fut terminé. Eden en sourit, ramassa ses affaires et sortit du temple de la connaissance. La jeune femme s'arrêta et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour écouter la pluie qui tombait. Un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin.

**"Vous êtes encore ici Mademoiselle Marks ? Déclara une voix chaude et suave."**

Eden se retourna et fut surprise de voir . Ce dernier affichait son habituel sourire charmeur. La blanche recula d'un pas, serrant son sac en bandoulière contre elle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et se mit dans une position défensive.

**"Bonsoir Monsieur. J'allais justement partir ... Avant que vous ne m'interpelliez, cracha la jeune femme.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal à être sérieux dans ses études. Je pourrais même vous donner quelques cours particuliers, sourit l'homme au teint hâlé.  
-Sans façon, s'indigna-t-elle. Surtout si c'est pour finir comme l'une de vos conquêtes d'un soir dans votre lit.  
-Qu-! Comment vous ..., bégaya le professeur.  
-Ne faîtes pas l'innocent. Je vois clair dans votre jeu. J'ai attiré votre œil, et vous n'avez qu'une envie. Me voir dans votre lit, grogna Eden. Sachez que je refuserais d'y être, car je ne suis pas un morceau de viande. De plus, vous êtes censé être mon professeur et je n'attends de vous que vous me transmettiez que vos connaissances en matière d'art. Rien de plus. Sur ce, bonne soirée."**

Eden se retourna et partie alors que la pluie battait de plus en plus fort, laissant Rayan, seul sur le parvis devant la bibliothèque. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme est vue ses premières intentions pour elle.

Mais d'une certaine manière, elle avait soulevé plusieurs points qui lui firent comprendre que leur relation ne serait qu'un doux fantasme. Il était son professeur, et elle son élève. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une telle relation avec une étudiante.

Pourtant, pouvait-il se blâmer d'être tombé amoureux d'elle ? Une autre question arriva, et elle fut des plus tranchantes. Est-ce qu'il en était vraiment amoureux ? Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne, signe du doute qui grandissait en lui. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il avec cette pauvre fille ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Et voilà que cela recommençait. Ce sentiment de vide, d'abandon. Ce pourquoi il avait toujours fait en sorte d'avoir la carrure d'un dieu, ou pour les moins présomptueux, celle d'un demi-dieu.

Rayan finit par sortir de ses pensées et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il fallait qu'il la chasse de son esprit. Cela allait finir par le rendre malade. Mais n'était-il pas déjà malade ? Malade d'une femme qui ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Malade d'amour ?

Cela ... Il ne le savait pas. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, le professeur d'art moderne espérait que la jeune femme finisse par changer d'avis sur lui, et voit l'homme torturé et malheureux qu'il était.

Une bonne douche et un repas pris sur le pouce plus tard, Rayan regardait la ville depuis la baie vitrée de sa chambre. En prenant du recul, beaucoup de recul, on pouvait dire qu'il avait bien réussi sa vie.

Venant d'un milieu plus que modeste, le jeune Rayan a très vite compris que pour s'en sortir, il fallait être le meilleur à l'école, mais qu'il fallait aussi plaire aux gens. Il cultiva ses qualités, mais il fit un choix des plus improbables une fois sortie du lycée.

Au lieu de devenir médecin ou avocat, le brun avait décidé de partir dans l'art. Après tout, on pouvait faire passer n'importe quel message par l'art. Il avait aussi décidé qu'il n'imposerait jamais le paiement de ses études à ses parents.

C'était son choix, et il allait l'assumer. Au début, ce fut dur pour lui d'assumer étude et petit boulot juste à côté. Mais il s'y était très rapidement habitué, et très vite, cela porta ses fruits. Rayan était devenu un jeune homme indépendant financièrement et intellectuellement.

L'homme au teint basané vu aussi qu'il attirait de nombreux regards, surtout ceux de ses collègues d'amphithéâtre. Il faut dire, dans la filière qu'est l'art, il y a avait plus de femmes que d'hommes. Cela lui permit de faire ses premières expériences avec le sexe opposé, tout en comblant un manque des plus cruels.

Il n'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, pas même un psy ou un médecin, sa plus grande peur. L'abandon. Durant son enfance, sa mère n'avait jamais été très présente pour lui, tandis que son père n'existait quasiment pas dans sa vie, dû à son boulot qui le forçait à traverser tout le pays.

C'est donc assez naturellement que l'étudiant tenta, à travers ses différentes relations, de combler ce manque. Mais cela fut vain. Toutes ses compagnes l'avaient lassé, et il avait fini par s'en séparer pour trouver la personne qui reboucherait ce vide.

Ses études terminées, le jeune professeur alla voyager, amassant encore une fois les conquêtes, en plus d'une certaine petite fortune. Il aurait voulu en faire profiter à ses parents, mais ces derniers avaient décidé de ne plus le considérer comme leur fils, déçut par son choix de carrière.

Rayan finit par vouloir s'installer dans cette petite ville à 33 ans, décidant qu'il était temps de penser à son avenir. Le brun avait acheté cet appartement situé au quinzième étage d'un immeuble luxueux. Maintenant, il espérait avoir une petite famille.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cela ne servirait à rien de ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Les lumières de la ville, encore active à cette heure tardive, lui firent comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

L'homme à la peau hâlée se leva lentement et alla s'effondrer sur son lit, fatigué de sentir les draps glacés de toute présence.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Cauchemar

Rayan était allongé dans son lit, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir contre lui le corps de sa nouvelle petite amie, et cela le rassurait grandement. La jolie blonde, qui était nue à ses côtés, dormait profondément. Sa respiration lente finit par bercer le brun, l'endormant peu à peu.

Mais soudain, un bruit sourd la sortie de sa torpeur. L'air frais vint caresser son torse nu et le professeur frissonna. Il s'assit et observa la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il n'y avait personne au près de lui. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'allongea à nouveau. Il avait juste rêvé.

Pourtant, le brun ne fut pas calmé. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Rageusement, il jeta les draps qui le couvraient et il alla dans sa cuisine pour aller boire quelque chose qui le calmerait. Mais l'homme de 33 ans se sentait épié.

Il se retourna à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne vit personne. Rayan se servit un grand verre d'eau et le but d'une traite. Il allait laver son verre quand il entendit un rire moqueur.

**"Qui est là ?! Cria l'homme en se retournant. Que me voulez-vous ?!  
\- Moi ? Fit la voix féminine, toujours moqueuse. Mais rien mon beau Rayan. Juste ... Te tourmenter."**

Le rire de la femme retentit à nouveau et un frisson parcouru la colonne du brun. Cette voix. Elle lui disait quelque chose. Une ombre se forma lentement devant lui et il recula d'un pas. Ce qu'il pensait apercevoir, ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas elle.

**"E-Eden ? Souffla Rayan. Ce-Ce n'est pas toi ?  
\- J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que si, ricana la voix. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te faire payer ton comportement envers moi !  
\- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es chez moi ! Tu n'as pas à être ici !  
\- Oh ... Comme c'est touchant. Le grand Rayan me demandant de partir alors que c'est lui qui profite de la moindre occasion pour me draguer devant tout le monde, ironisa un peu Eden.  
\- Tu-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça ! Tenta-t-il de se défendre.  
\- C'est ce que tu crois. Mais t'achever aujourd'hui serait trop simple. Je vais faire en sorte de briser ton esprit morceau par morceau. Et à la fin, tu me supplieras à genoux d'écourter ta misérable vie !  
\- Non ! Cria le professeur."**

Rayan se réveilla violemment dans son lit, la respiration saccadée et lourde. Son corps et ses draps étaient trempés de sueurs tellement le cauchemar avait été violent. Mais depuis quand son élève se manifestait dans ses rêves ?

L'homme au teint hâlé mit un peu de temps avant de se calmer. Sa tête se tourna et il put voir par la fenêtre que le jour n'était pas encore levé. L'horloge numérique indiquait 5 h 47. C'était mort pour qu'il puisse se rendormir. Surtout si la blanche décidait de réapparaître durant son sommeil.

Le brun se leva sans grande conviction et prit une longue douche pour faire passer toutes les émotions négatives qu'il avait ressenties durant cette nuit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. L'étudiante ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal après tout.

L'eau dévalait son corps d'Apollon tandis qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. Il commençait par une réunion du personnel administratif, puis, il devait aller avoir Mélody pour régler les préparations aux examens. Il pourrait profiter de la pause déjeuné avant de faire cours à la classe où Eden était présent.

Sans se l'avouer complètement, cela l'angoissait un peu. Son comportement de la veille, en plus de son cauchemar devait avoir un impact dessus. Mais il fallait bien qu'il aille donner son cours. Rayan n'allait pas s'arrêter pour une seule étudiante qui avait le malheur de lui résister.

Le temps où ce fameux cours arriva bien vite et Eden soupira. La blanche n'était jamais emballée quand il s'agissait d'assister à ce cours. Mais si elle voulait avoir son année, l'étudiante se devait au moins de faire acte de présence. Après ça, elle serait libre et elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Et d'une certaine manière, c'est ce qui la faisait tenir.

Elle remit de manière négligé une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, tandis que sa tresse, faite assez rapidement le matin même reflétait son état d'esprit : sauvage mais doux à la fois. La jeune femme s'assit au milieu de l'amphi avant tout le monde.

Elle sortit son carnet à dessin et le feuilleta passivement. C'était devenu son meilleur outil d'expression. Prendre la parole devant tout le monde l'avait toujours stressée. Mais depuis qu'elle passait ses émotions sur le papier, la blanche aux yeux mauves avait gagné en confiance en elle.

Cela lui avait permis d'éviter bon nombres de relations destructrices avec les hommes. Et celle que voulait installer son adorable professeur d'art moderne en faisait partie. Ce n'était qu'un dragueur, qui n'agissait que pour satisfaire ses bas instincts, incapable d'aimer la femme qu'elle était.

Cela lui faisait un peu mal de se rendre compte qu'un homme de son âge pense aux femmes comme de simples objets. Et cela l'avait un peu dégoûté du sexe opposé. Après tout, se dit-elle, il valait mieux être seule que mal accompagné.

M. Zaidi apparus enfin dans la salle et il fut surpris de voir la blanche déjà présente. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour échapper son cours si celui-ci n'était pas important pour son diplôme. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques instants.

Au plus profond de lui, il fallait qu'il fasse un choix. Devait-il lui dire pourquoi il se sentait autant dépourvu en sa présence ? Au point de devenir l'image de ce dragueur lourd ? Mais ne risquait-il pas de s'attirer une fois de plus les foudres de l'étudiante.

De plus, Eden lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Alors à quoi bon s'acharner pour si peu. Mais Rayan savait aussi qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser tous ses sentiments. Il respira profondément, avant de se concentrer sur ses étudiants qui s'installaient bruyamment dans l'amphi. Sa décision était prise.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le choix

Le cours passa rapidement. Trop rapidement pour le professeur d'art. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé dans son cours. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il porta son regard sur la blanche. Il avait rangé son affaire assez rapidement et avait voulu lui parler.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé que ses groupies auraient décidés d'accaparer son attention. C'est donc avec une patience en or qu'il répondit à toutes leurs questions. Enfin, quand elles étaient pertinentes.

Rayan finit par s'en défaire et tenta de trouver la blanche. Il commençait à désespérer de ne pas la trouver à travers les nombreux couloirs. Pourtant, au détour d'un couloir, le brun l'aperçut. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il reprit un peu confiance en lui.

Il s'approcha de l'étudiante avec sa démarche assurée. Le professeur savait ce qu'il voulait, et il ne se dégonflerait pas. Il fallait qu'il lui dise vraiment ce qu'il avait sur la conscience, et qu'importe sa réaction.

**"Mademoiselle Marks. Puis-je vous parler ? Fit-il d'une voix suave.  
\- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas pour le moment, soupira Eden.  
\- C'est pourtant important Mademoi-  
\- Je n'ais pas le temps Monsieur. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Cracha la blanche sur la défensive."**

Rayan allait répliquer, mais la jeune femme le planta dans le couloir en se dirigeant vers son prochain cours. Il avait imaginé bien des scénarios sur sa possible réaction, mais il ne pensait pas à celle-ci. Elle l'avait littéralement renvoyé bouler.

Son corps se mit à trembler de frustration, et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il devait rester calme. Très calme. Ses pieds commencèrent à l'emmener dans son bureau, tellement il avait besoin de se calmer.

Le professeur d'art rentra dans sa pièce personnelle et alla directement s'affaler dans son siège de bureau. Il passa lentement sa main sur son visage. Tous ses sentiments commençaient vraiment à lui prendre la tête, et ce, plus que de raison.

Eden lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire ? Il tenta de réfléchir et finit par avoir un éclair de génie. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment, c'était d'aller en cours.

Rayan se leva d'un bond et allait s'apprêter à sortir. Mais une petite forme brune ouvrit la porte et lui rentra dedans. Les yeux émeraude de l'homme se posèrent sur le corps de la petite femme et il soupira en voyant son assistante commencer à s'excuser.

**"Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Mélody.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda l'homme à la peau hâlée.  
\- Je ... Je sais que je devais être en cours, mais... J'ai oublié de vous rendre les dernières modifications des préparations des examens ce matin, bégaya-t-elle.  
\- Bien. Je vais lire ça."**

Il prit doucement les papiers que son assistante tenait contre lui et les parcourra rapidement du regard. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et il pensa que la brune avait encore fait du bon travail.

Mais Mélody était comme toutes les autres filles. Elle était attirée par lui, et le brun savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention. Et d'une certaine manière, cela l'effrayait un peu. D'un geste rapide de la tête, il décida d'oublier ça et posa le dossier sur son bureau.

Rayan sortit enfin et fit en sorte de ne croiser personne, histoire de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Il arriva au moment où la classe qui assistait au cours d'art antique et médiéval sortait. Le brun vit la tête dépitée de ses élèves et il se retient de rire.

Chani et Eden sortirent de la salle en discutant joyeusement. La blanche salua son amie et alla en direction du distributeur. Le professeur d'art moderne la suivis et repris son air fier.

**"Vous voilà enfin Mademoiselle Marks, chantonna-t-il pour cacher sa gêne. Vous savez que je vous ai cherché dans tout le campus.-... Kit Kat ou Twix ? Souffla l'étudiante.**

**\- Hein ? Mais ... Vous m'écoutez Mademoiselle Marks ?  
\- Il y a aussi les Snikers aussi ... Pourquoi le choix est-il si dure...  
\- Lorsque tu as plusieurs choix devant toi ... Et que tu n'arrives pas à te décider, prends toujours le chemin qui demande le plus d'audace, murmura Rayan, comme pour se rassurer lui-même.  
\- Ronald Wright Monsieur. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais prendre enfin ma collation, fit la blanche.  
\- Je ne vais pas vous en empêcher. Tant que je peux discuter avec quelqu'un qui as un peu d'esprit.  
\- Hum ... Si vous le dite.  
\- Mais je sais ce que je dis. Et pourquoi pas ne pas aller prendre un verre après. Pour discuter de nous, débattre de nos opinions, proposa le brun avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- Hum ... Sans façon, déclara Eden qui préférait se concentrer sur les napolitains qu'elle venait d'acheter. De plus, je travaille aujourd'hui.  
\- Mais je ne pensais pas à aujourd'hui ... En particulier, commença à paniquer l'homme. Un autre jour sin-  
\- J'ai dit non. Vous êtes juste mon professeur. Je vous l'ai déjà dit non ?  
\- Je ... Oui ...  
\- Bien. Sur ce, bonne journée."**

Il laissa la jeune femme partir. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un petit boulot. Il l'avait appris un jour alors qu'il la suivait. La blanche était la serveuse du Cosy Bear Café et elle était devenue l'une des raisons de l'augmentation de la clientèle.

La patronne, Clémentine avait tout de suite flairée que l'étudiante et son joli minois serait un plus pour son commerce. Le café était devenu un endroit branché, où tout le monde se rencontrait pour échanger.

Le brun aux yeux émeraude soupira et décida d'aller travailler pour aller oublier ce énième râteau de la part de la jeune femme.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Complainte d'un homme

Le mois d'octobre passa lentement. Les feuilles tombèrent petit à petit, dénudant les arbres de ses couleurs chaudes. Les étudiants et les professeurs commençaient à sortir les écharpes, les bonnets et les gants, attendant avec impatience les prochaines vacances.

Les élèves de la dernière année d'histoire de l'art étaient des plus pressés, suite à l'annonce de plusieurs expositions artistiques dont ils pourraient profiter durant leur congé. Et certaines espéraient même tomber sur le professeur d'art moderne.

Pourtant, ce dernier avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Et cela commençait par une de ces étudiantes aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux mauves. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées, tout le temps, le rendant un peu plus étourdis par rapport à d'habitude.

Mais aux yeux de ses nombreuses admiratrices, cela ne faisait que rajouter un plus à son charme, déjà bien ravageur. Mais personne ne savait que cet étourdissement avait un prix des plus forts : son sommeil.

Cela commençait à devenir très embêtant pour l'homme de 33 ans. Le brun ne pouvait plus passer une seule nuit sans que l'Eden de ses rêves apparaisse, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage et un rire des plus sadiques sortants de sa bouche.

**"Tu n'es qu'un raté Rayan Zaidi !  
\- Jamais tu ne pourras sortir avec moi !  
\- Tu es beaucoup trop vieux ! Aucune jeune femme ne voudra de toi !  
\- Si tu crois que pour me draguer, il faut me montrer ton torse, c'est peine perdu !  
\- Arrête de te bercer d'illusions ! Tu n'es que mon professeur ! Rien de plus !  
\- Il faut croire que la crème anti-âge ne fait pas bien son effet, car tu es bien plus vieux que tu en as l'air !"**

Toutes les nuits, le professeur d'art moderne s'exposait à ces critiques. Mais depuis une semaine, cela allait au-delà de la douleur psychologique. Eden le frappait et ne se gênait pas de toucher des endroits sensibles.

Chacun de ses réveils était à la fois un grand soulagement et une grande torture. Il lui échappait in extremis, mais au prix d'un manque incalculable d'heure de sommeil. Et cela commençait à faire son effet. Sa concentration et sa patience s'effritèrent peu à peu.

**" Dans l'art comme dans la vie, la tromperie n'a qu'un temps. Quelqu'un peu me dire de qui provient cette citation ?"**

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle de son assistante Mélody, mais Rayan espérait qu'Eden ferait de même. C'était un doux rêve que de se dire que la jeune femme daignerait participer. Un léger soupir s'échappa de sa lèvre et laissa son assistante brune répondre.

**" Il s'agit d'une citation de Paul Léautaud, aussi connus pour une autre citation qui est "La critique est la conscience de l'art", récita la jeune femme.  
\- Bien Mélo-  
\- Dans cette citation, nous pouvons déduire que le mensonge dans l'art ne peut pas tenir bien longtemps, et que seule la vérité triomphe, continua Mélody, coupa son professeur pour étaler sa science. Et on y arrive en suivant les codes.  
\- Les codes ne sont qu'un dictat de la société, fit Eden en soupirant. Ce n'est qu'une vision parmi tant d'autres. Et c'est bien ça le problème. C'est qu'elle est censée être unique et applicable sur tout le monde. Or, une vérité pour les uns, ne le sera pas forcément pour les autres. Et pour cause ce problème de vision. Donc tout ton raisonnement sur cette citation est à la fois faux, de part le fait qu'il existe plusieurs points de vue, mais vrai pour les personnes qui pensent comme toi.  
\- E-Et bien ... Merci de cette rectification Ed-Mademoiselle Marks ..., déclara Rayan, totalement surpris par l'intervention surprise d'Eden."**

Mélody adressa un regard noir à la blanche, qui reprit aussitôt son dessin. Son professeur voulait l'entendre et il avait été servi. La jeune femme avait réussi à démonter les arguments de sa camarade, qui n'avait l'air que de réciter un simple texte appris par cœur.

Un léger sourire vint illuminer son visage. Ce qu'il aimait le plus dans sa tâche d'enseignant, c'est de pouvoir permettre un débat entre ses élèves. Qu'ils puissent avoir un esprit critique pour ne pas croire tout ce qu'ils peuvent voir ou entendre.

La fin du cours se fit sans encombre, et ce, au plus grand soulagement du brun. Mélody n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis la réplique de sa camarade et cette dernière était, comme à son habitude, partie plus vite que son ombre.

Eden sortie de la fac avec Chani et les deux jeunes femmes allèrent tranquillement au café où travaillait la blanche. Dix minutes plus tard, elles furent enfin arrivées. L'étudiante salua sa patronne avant d'aller mettre son uniforme. Elle prit la commande de son amie et effectua son service sans encombre.

Son collègue, Hyun, arriva une heure plus tard, et alla directement prendre possession du bar. Après avoir échangé quelques blagues avec la jeune femme et essuyé les regards de Clémence, le jeune homme soupira un peu.

Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, c'est qu'Eden tombe amoureuse de lui. Mais depuis qu'il était là, impossible de le lui faire comprendre. Soit la blanche était occupée par ses études, soit par le boulot que lui donnait Clémence, et elle n'était pas tendre envers la jeune femme, qui était là depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, soit par son sport préféré, la natation.

Hyun l'aurait bien suivi là-bas, mais il n'affectionnait pas trop l'eau. Donc, il dut abandonner très rapidement l'idée et tentait tant bien que mal de trouver un autre moyen de l'approcher. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se concentra à nouveau sur son travail sachant qu'un jour, il lui dirait tout.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Eva

Rayan tourna la clé de chez lui et rentra enfin chez lui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il alla s'affaler sur son canapé. La fatigue commençait vraiment à faire son effet.

Il prit son téléphone et décida de commander une pizza, tellement il n'avait pas la foi de se faire à manger après cette harassante journée. Le brun n'avait vraiment pas envie de se bouger.

Pas après avoir passé son temps à tenter de ne pas se laisser penser à son étudiante aux cheveux blancs, régler des détails pour l'examen de janvier et fuir son armée de groupies.

Son esprit dériva un peu pour le laisser échapper toute la frustration accumulée dans sa journée. Parfois, le professeur se demandait si c'était trop demandé d'avoir une relation saine avec les gens. Mais il faut croire que cela ne serait jamais possible.

La sonnette émit un bruit et l'homme à la peau hâlée se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il paya son repas, le posa sur la table basse devant sa télé et alla prendre une longue et bonne douche chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent au contact de l'eau, et les tensions de sa journée partirent très loin de lui.

L'homme sortit de sa douche et ne mit qu'un boxer avant d'aller regarder une comédie romantique tout en mangeant son repas. Quand il faisait ça, chose assez rare, c'est qu'il était vraiment au bout du rouleau.

Son repas finit, le professeur d'art finit par s'endormir sur son canapé, devant le film qui continuait tranquillement de s'afficher.

Quand Rayan se réveilla, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans son lit. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être couché. Un grognement d'exaspération se fit entendre. La fatigue avait vraiment un trop grand impact sur lui s'il ne se souvenait plus de certaines choses.

Il referma ses yeux, tentant de se rendormir à nouveau, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un s'assit sur son lit. Les draps bougèrent un peu, le forçant à sortir de sa somnolence pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Et il l'a vu. Splendide, comme toujours, avec sa veste en cuir noire, son jean slim troué et ses bottines à talons de la même couleur, son haut bustier rouge, ses lèvres peintes d'une couleur cerise et ses cheveux attachés en une tresse assez lâche.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin Eden ? Grogna son professeur en se relevant un peu.  
\- Moi ? Mais je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je veux te détruire ! Je veux que tu disparaisses ! Cria la blanche.  
\- Mais laisse-moi tranquille à la fin ! Tu n'as fait que me reprocher mes défauts ! Alors, oui, je ne suis pas le meilleur homme du monde, mais j'ai mes principes !  
\- Oh ... Mais pour une fois, je ne vais pas parler de ça pour une fois, rit-elle.  
\- Hein ? Fit Rayan, totalement surpris.**

**\- J'ai envie de parler d'elle ... Eva..."**

Rayan se figea, son visage pâlissant. Comment connaissait-elle Eva ? Il observa le sourire victorieux sur le visage d'Eden et grogna. Pourquoi elle prenait un malin plaisir à vouloir le tourmenter ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'aimer ?

Le sourire de l'étudiante ne disparaissait pas et il frissonna. Ce sourire ... Non ... Ce n'était pas possible, pensa-t-il. Eva était ... Elle n'était plus là. Pourquoi elle voulait en parler alors que c'était de l'histoire ancienne ?

Le passé refit lentement surface, plongeant l'homme à la peau hâlée dans une partie de sa mémoire qu'il pensait avoir oubliée.

Il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses sur elle. Eva Walfray était une jeune femme ayant son âge. C'était une jolie petite brune aux yeux verts et à la peau blanche. Ils avaient étudié ensemble l'histoire de l'art durant ses années à l'université. Et grâce à elle, il avait repris un peu d'espoir.

Ils avaient fini par se mettre en couple. Rayan ne savait plus vraiment comment. Sans doute qu'à force de passer du temps avec elle, il en était tombé sous son charme. Entre eux, une parfaite alchimie s'était créée, rassurant le jeune homme qu'il avait été.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, cela avait dérapé. Le brun et la jeune femme s'étaient disputés. Le motif avait des plus puérils en plus. Juste une histoire d'adoption d'un chat. Pourquoi il avait refusé cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait comme d'habitude, et accepter son caprice ?

Eden réapparut et elle souriait toujours. La jeune femme avait senti qu'il était en proie à des remords et des doutes. L'étudiante s'approcha de lui et caressa doucement son torse. Le brun frissonna, ne sachant pas si c'était de dégoût ou d'envie.

**"Tu te souviens d'elle hein ... Tu sais ... Tu ne méritais pas Eva ... Tu sais que c'est de ta faute si elle est morte, souffla Eden.  
-Non ! Je- ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne savais pas que si elle sortait, elle se ferait renverser par une voiture ! Se défendit le professeur.  
-Mais si ! Ne te voile pas la face !"**

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Eden et Rayan se réveilla en sueur sur son canapé. Sa télé était allumée et il était allongé sur le canapé. L'horloge affichait 7h28 du matin. Le professeur soupira et alla prendre une douche pour se calmer.

Un sentiment étrange était présent dans sa poitrine. C'était à la fois un concentré de haine, de regret et de sentiments amoureux. Il ... Il avait aimé Eva. Plus que toute autre femme. Sauf Eden. Et c'est là que Rayan comprit une chose. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient éprouvés envers Eva étaient les mêmes qu'ils avaient envers Eden.

L'homme au teint hâlé sortit de la douche et se changea. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Et quoi de mieux qu'une petite séance à la salle de sport. Et au moins, il risque de ne pas tomber sur la blanche. Il prit ses clés et y alla à pied, histoire de s'échauffer un peu.


	8. Chapitre 7 : La salle de sport

Un portable se mit à vibrer pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant comprendre à son propriétaire qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Un grognement se fit entendre et la petite forme qui était sous la couette décida de se lever.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortie une tenue de sport, puis alla se changer. La jeune femme était en train de se concentrer sur ses tâches de ses journées. Il fallait qu'elle passe à la salle de sport, histoire de s'échauffer un peu avant d'aller nager, puis elle devait aller travailler au café.

La blanche coiffa ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute et alla manger un peu avant de prendre son sac avec ses affaires. Ses écouteurs mirent sur ses oreilles, la jeune femme commença à courir un peu pour aller rejoindre la salle de sport.

Cela lui faisait toujours du bien de courir un peu. Cela vidait son esprit. Et Eden en avait bien besoin ces derniers temps. Le comportement de son professeur d'art contemporain la rendait un peu nerveuse.

L'étudiante ne savait pas comment réagir. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son ex, elle avait beaucoup de mal avec les hommes. C'est une période de sa vie dont elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, et elle avait ses raisons.

Et tentait de briser toutes ses défenses. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, pensa-t-elle. Il n'était qu'un dragueur de pacotille, qui avait besoin de laisser sa chemise ouverte pour attirer toutes les jolies minettes du coin.

Eden détestait ça. Elle s'arrêta de courir, étant arrivée à la salle de sport. Elle entre, mit son sac de sport dans un casier, salua la gérante et alla commencer par quelques étirements, puis bougea un peu ses articulations.

L'un de ses genoux craqua un peu et une expression de peur s'afficha sur son visage. La blanche n'aimait pas entendre ça. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas de douleur. Un soupire de soulagement sorti et elle reprit ses exercices.

Une fois cela fait, l'étudiante commença à faire ses exercices pour se muscler. La natation lui demandant tellement d'efforts qu'il fallait qu'elle entretienne ses muscles même hors de l'eau.

Rayan était arrivé à la salle depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il était déterminé à oublier ses terreurs nocturnes et ses soucis. Et pour le moment, cela marchait plutôt bien. Sa tête se vidait pour se concentrer sur ses gestes.

Mais très vite, quelque chose vint titiller son esprit. Une odeur, qu'il connaissait très bien vint lui chatouiller ses narines. Un brin de muguet avec une pointe de rose. Instinctivement, l'homme pensa à son élève.

Il s'arrêta, choqué par cette pensée et regarda autour de lui, ayant peur que ses pensées ne soient pas en train d'imaginer de choses. Et ce fut, à sa grande horreur, le cas.

Le professeur vit Eden en train de faire ses exercices de musculation, et il put l'observer. Rien n'avait l'air de la déranger, et il reconnut le sérieux dont elle faisait preuve quand l'étudiante se penchait sur ses révisions. Et c'était une des choses qu'il admirait chez elle.

Mais, durant cette contemplation, les sentiments qu'il avait tentés d'oublier en venant ici revinrent à la surface. Le brun secoua un peu sa tête pour passer à autre chose et s'approcha d'Eden.

**"Qui aurait cru que je trouverais ici la plus mignonne et plus intelligente de mes élèves ? Fit sensuellement le trentenaire.  
\- Hum ? Vous ici ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
\- C'est par le plus grand des hasards que je suis ici. Et vous aussi non ?  
\- Sachez que moi, si je suis ici, c'est pour entretenir une musculature durement gagnée, cracha la jeune femme en se relevant et en prenant une bouteille d'eau.  
\- Vous doutez de la mienne ? Sachez Mademoiselle que j'ai dû produire bien des efforts. Après tout, heureux celui dont la victoire a couronné les efforts.  
\- Encore une citation ? S'étonna Eden. Vous n'avez pas d'autres références ? Car même s'il s'agit d'une citation de Pindare, quoique, la traduction peut laisser à désirer, je commence à en avoir marre. J'ai l'impression d'être en cours. Et j'ai déjà assez de tous les cours que vous nous donnez.  
\- Vous ... Vous voulez que je change ? Demanda-t-il, commençant à douter un peu de lui-même.  
\- Je- Vous êtes mon prof. Pourquoi vous changeriez pour l'une de vos élèves ? Je ne ne suis rien pour vous !  
\- Non ! C'est faux ! Démentie avec force Rayan. Ce que je ressens pour vous, je- cela fait longtemps que je cherche une personne avec qui je pourrais avoir autant de conversations que de plaisir physiques.  
\- Vous avez dit cela à combien de jeunes femmes ? Le questionna la blanche. Et combien vous avez utilisé pour un coup d'un soir ?  
\- Hein ? Mais-  
\- J'en ai assez entendu, le coupa-t-elle. Vous tentez une nouvelle fois de me draguer, mais sachez que je ne suis pas l'une de vos groupies. Jamais je ne finirais dans vos bras. Jamais je ne serais l'un de vos coups d'un soir. Et même si le destin voudrait que je finisse avec vous, je préférais me donner la mort que de vous supporter. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser retourner charmer les cœurs de toutes les jolies filles qui sont présentent ici, pendant que je m'en vais de cet endroit. Bonne journée."**

Eden s'éloigna Rayan sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Le brun la suivit du regard et la haine et la colère qui consumaient ses veines revinrent au galop. Il se dirigea vers un sac de sable et commença à frapper dedans.

Cette fille le rendait fou et il n'en pouvait plus. Plus jamais, il ne la laisserait lui faire de mal. Leur prochaine rencontre serait fatale pour la jeune femme et elle ne serait pas préparée à lui faire face.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Je ne ressens rien

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent sans le moindre accident entre eux deux. Personnes n'avaient eu vent de l'incident de la salle de sport.

Eden avait décidé d'oublier cela en se penchant un peu plus sur ses études et son boulot. Et cela avait porté ses fruits. Ses notes avaient augmenté de quelques demi-points et la jeune femme avait gagné en rapidité au café.

Mais cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Clémence avait voulu comprendre pourquoi la blanche réagissait comme ça, et obtenue comme réponse qu'une envie de travailler plus grande. Hyun, quand à lui, remarqua que la jeune femme ne prenait plus le temps pour sortir un peu. C'est donc lui qui organisa les quelques soirées entre eux pour permettre à l'étudiante de relâcher un peu la pression.

Et durant les cours, surtout ceux de M. Zaidi, elle ne se faisait pas entendre. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire. Au moins, la blanche pouvait passer un peu inaperçue. Son amie, Chani avait bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien de presser son amie, c'était sa vie.

Mais la gothique avait aussi remarqué un changement provenant du professeur d'art moderne. Sans doute à cause des mauvaises ondes qu'ils dégageaient. Il lui paraissait plus fatigué et sans savoir pourquoi, elle fit un lien entre lui et son amie.

Et elle ne savait à quel point elle avait raison. Car depuis ce matin-là, Rayan était encore sous le choc de cette confrontation. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, que le rentre dedans n'était pas une très bonne idée, surtout avec Eden. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ressentait maintenant un pincement au cœur quand il voyait la blanche rire et sourire loin de lui. Et de la jalousie quand elle était avec son collègue de travail.

En parlant de lui, le professeur d'art n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de nourrir une haine des plus profondes. Comment il avait pu l'approcher sans qu'elle ne le repousse ? Cela l'enrageait plus que de raison, et sa vie personnelle commençait à en prendre un coup.

La fatigue s'accumulait de plus en plus, car il fuyait l'Eden cauchemardesque en se penchant sur ses recherches et la préparation de ses cours. Il lui arrivait aussi fréquemment de louper des repas. Et Rayan se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Oui, cette fille l'avait définitivement rendu malade.

Mais pour éviter de se rendre un peu plus malade, il avait mis en place une stratégie, certes, assez simple, mais qui au moins, avait le mérite de marcher correctement. Ignorer l'étudiante aux cheveux blancs. Moins elle parlait, moins son cœur se trouvait être transporté par le doux son de sa voix, moins il en souffrait.

La veille des vacances arriva très rapidement, et le professeur d'art laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Cette pause était plus que bienvenue dans la spirale émotionnelle qu'il vivait. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur les feuilles qui trainaient sur son bureau. La porte s'ouvrir et ses yeux se levèrent pour voir apparaître son assistante, en tenue plutôt légère pour la saison et un grand sourire à la lèvre.

**"Bonjour Mélody, fit poliment Rayan. Vous m'avez l'air bien réchauffé aujourd'hui ?  
-Bonjour Monsieur. Oui. Peut-être un peu trop, avoua timidement Mélody. Je n'ai pas fait très attention ce matin en prenant ma robe dans ma garde-robe.  
-Une vraie tête en l'air, rigola son professeur en se levant. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous apporter une boisson pour vous réchauffer.  
-Non. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire ça. Je ne fais que passer pour vous donner ce colis."**

Son assistante posa la boîte sur le bureau. Rayan l'ouvrit et vit à l'intérieur des nombreux papiers, un petit paquet soigneusement emballé avec du papier cadeau rouge et un petit nœud vert. Il le prit et observa Mélody qui était sur le point de partir.

**"Attendez Mélody !  
-Oui Monsieur ? Fit l'interpellée en se retournant ?  
-Ce petit paquet ... Il provient de toi ?  
-Qu-Quoi ?! Mais comment êtes-vous tombé dessus ? S'écria la brune, très surprise.  
-C'était dans le colis, dit-il en désignant la boîte. Je peux savoir pour quelle occasion j'y ai le droit ?  
-De ... Depuis quelque temps, vous paraissez fatigué et triste. Je voulais juste vous redonner un peu le sourire, déclara-t-elle de plus en plus rougissante.  
-Euh … Bien... Merci, murmura Rayan, touché par cette petite attention. Par contre, je n'ai pas de présent pour te rendre la pareille.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que vous me rendrez mes sentiments, pensa tout haut la jeune femme.  
-Q-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mélody ?!  
-M-Moi ?! Mais r-rien ...  
-Si. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par "rendre tes sentiments" ? S'énerva le brun.  
-Je ... Je ... Après tout ... Cela ne sert à rien de vous cacher plus longtemps la vérité."**

Mélody s'approcha lentement de son supérieur. Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et attira son visage près du sien. L'étudiante posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Rayan se glaça, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Comment son assistante avait-elle développé des sentiments pour lui alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'être irascible et perturbé durant les dernières semaines.

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il repoussa son élève et lui offrit un regard de dégout, encore sous le choc. Des mots sortirent de sa bouche, mais aucun ne put s'imprimer dans son esprit. Par contre, il se souvient des larmes qui perlaient au niveau de ses yeux. Sa main frappa son bureau et l'homme sortit rapidement de son bureau en prenant deux objets qu'il ne pensait pas retoucher un jour.

Le professeur sortit une cigarette du paquet et l'alluma. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, c'était à la mort d'Eva. Cela avait été tellement choquant pour lui, que pendant les trois mois qui ont suivi sa mort, il fumait plusieurs cigarettes par jour. Et du jour au lendemain, Rayan s'était arrêté.

Après chaque bouffée de cigarette, le trentenaire sentait ses problèmes disparaître petit à petit. Ses sentiments pour Eden étaient à nouveau emmurés dans son cœur. La haine qu'il avait envers Hyun laissait place à un sentiment de vide plus que bienvenu. Et la confession de Mélody disparaissait comme les mots qu'il avait pu lui prononcer.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Pacify her (1)

Eden soupira, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir oublié son carnet dans l'amphithéâtre. Mais pour une fois qu'elle avait été passionnée par le cours de M. Zaidi, elle se disait que si elle lui demandait gentiment, elle pourrait le récupérer. Mais vu son état des dernières semaines, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'amphi principal, espérant secrètement que la pièce soit miraculeusement ouverte. La blanche hâta le pas et vit de la lumière dépassée de la porte. Elle s'approcha doucement pour écouter et voir à qui elle devrait avoir à faire pour récupérer son précieux carnet.

Rayan avait fini sa cigarette depuis un moment et était revenue dans l'amphithéâtre principal suite à la perte de son téléphone. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Ce carnet qui appartenait à l'élue de son cœur. Il la voyait toujours avec depuis le début de l'année. Mais que pouvait-il contenir qui soit si important pour qu'elle l'ait toujours de sortie en cours ?

Le professeur le prit lentement et observa la couverture cartonnée. Eden l'avait décorée avec du masking tape et des feutres indélébiles. Plusieurs citations d'artistes plus ou moins connus étaient dessus, ainsi que de nombreux doodles. Puis il ouvrit le carnet pour enfin découvrir le savoir qu'il contenait.

Et qu'elle fut la surprise du brun quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas du texte qui était écrit, mais pleins de petites bds de ses cours. Ils avaient à peu près tous le même schéma : cela commençait toujours par deux personnages qui observaient l'œuvre présentée, puis on pouvait les voir débattre des différentes visions ou des questions posées par les différentes représentations artistiques. Même si ce n'était que de simples sketchs, il pouvait sentir qu'elle possédait un talent indéniable en dessins.

Le bruit provenant de la porte qui s'ouvre lui fit tourner la tête et il vit la propriétaire du carnet. Rayan remarqua qu'elle paraissait un peu moins confiante que d'habitude, mais sans savoir d'où venait cette impression. Le professeur remarqua alors son regard plein d'instance envers le carnet qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains. Et c'est de là que lui vient l'une de ses plus mauvaises idées.

**"Tiens ... Mademoiselle Marks ... Vous ne chercheriez pas quelque chose ? Comme un carnet à dessin ? Fit-il sournoisement.  
-Hein ? C'est vous qui l'aviez Monsieur ?  
-Si c'est ce que je tiens dans mes mains, alors oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous le méritiez Mademoiselle.  
-S'il vous plaît, rendez-le-moi, le supplia la jeune femme. C'est très important pour moi.  
-Vraiment ? Pourtant, on ne croirait pas vu que vous l'avez oublié ici, ricana son professeur. De plus, j'ai interdit les notes durant mon cours.  
-Ce n'était qu'un oubli, se défendit-elle. Et en quoi cela vous dérange en plus ? Ce ne sont pas des notes. Mais des sketchs !  
-Je ne sais pas si je vais vous croire Mademoiselle Marks. Mais nous pouvons trouver un petit arrangement, sourit-il, conscient qu'il allait encore se mettre à dos la jeune femme. Pourquoi n'accepteriez-vous pas de sortir un soir avec moi ? Pour que nous puissions parler de vos dessins ? Et j'en profiterais pour vous le rendre.  
-Quoi ?! S'écria Eden. Mais ce carnet est à moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le garder contre mon gré ! Et je vous ai déjà dit que je refuserais toutes les avances que vous me ferez ! Mais il faut croire que ce qui s'est passé à la salle de sports ne vous a pas servi de leçon ! Jamais je ne serais soumise à vous ! Jamais je ne serais votre vide couille d'un soir ! Car vous n'êtes qu'un pervers manipulateur qui utilise son statut et son autorité pour s'imposer ! Et je déteste ce genre d'hommes ! Je vous déteste !"**

Ce fut la phrase de trop. La colère acquît à cause des multiples refus se vit sur son visage, faisant sursauter Eden. Jamais elle n'avait vu son professeur se mettre en colère, et, d'un coup, elle su que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle commença à reculer alors qu'il avançait lentement, en faisant valoir son imposante carrure.

Le brun plaqua la jeune femme contre un mur et la regarda de manière très froide. Elle tressaillit de peur, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait se passer. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait qu'il arrive, ou qu'il ne lui arrive jamais, c'était que son prof décide de la violer, aveuglé par la colère qu'il avait tant retenue.

**"Alors, comme ça, je ne suis qu'un pervers manipulateur qui utilise son statut et son autorité pour s'imposer ? Cracha-t-il froidement. Si vous saviez Mademoiselle Marks ... Si j'avais voulu faire pression sur vous, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps. J'ai beau être un bel homme, je sais me poser des limites, que ce soit comportemental ou verbal. Pas comme vous. Vous jouez avec les gens, telle une garce. Vous ne connaissez pas ce que c'est de devoir des choix qui vont vous couper à vie de votre famille. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de travailler dur pour s'assumer sans l'aide de personne. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la douleur de perdre la femme avec qui vous alliez passer le reste de votre vie. Vous ne savez rien de tout ça ! Vous n'êtes qu'une de ces nombreuses gamines à la vie dorée qui remplit mon cours ! Et dire que je dois enseigner à des êtres comme vous, qui ne pensez qu'à me sauter dessus parce que je suis beau. Vous me dégoûtez ! Dire que mon cœur saignait d'amour pour vous. Je me dégoûte moi-même d'avoir eu de tels sentiments.  
-Je-Je ... Je suis désolée, souffla Eden, totalement apeurée par sa réaction et son discours. Je-Je ne pensais pas-  
-Tu ne pensais pas, ça c'est certain ! Cria Rayan, de plus en plus hors de lui en voyant l'air affligé de la jeune femme. Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine immature qui n'arrivera jamais à rien dans la vie ! Et j'ai hâte de voir le jour où vous échour-"**

Le brun ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Eden, ne supportant plus le moindre de ses mots, lui avait mit une claque monumentale. Cela eut pour effet de le faire reculer de quelques mètres, et la jeune femme en profita pour chopper son sac et partir en courant, les larmes perlant sur ses joues, loin de cette maudite salle.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Rayan avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Il contemplait le vide de la salle, assit au milieu de l'amphithéâtre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé pouvoir obtenir en cherchant la jeune femme une nouvelle fois ? Surtout que cela semblait être la fois de trop. Et son état. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Il se maudit plusieurs fois, avant de voir son carnet. Il le ramassa et le rangea dans son sac avant de quitter à son tour cette salle de discorde.


	11. Chapitre 1à : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Rayan marchait lentement dans la rue en soupirant. La pluie commença à tomber et cela ne fit que renforcer l'humeur maussade de l'homme. Il soupira et pressa un peu plus le pas, ne rêvant que de prendre une douche bien chaude et de se coucher.

Il inséra sa clé dans la porte de son appartement et rentra en vitesse. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et fit ce qu'il avait prévus. Mais au lieu de se détendre, leur dispute se rejouait dans son esprit. Il grogna et sortit.

Une fois changé, le brun alla se faire un thé avant d'aller se pencher sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient fait faire à ses dernières années. Mais il avait complètement oublié qu'Eden en faisait partie. Il finit sa préparation et s'y plongeant pour tout oublier.

Quand le professeur tomba sur la copie de la jeune femme, ses souvenirs revinrent. Il frissonna un long moment avant de se lever, en prenant sa boisson. Il alla s'installer devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre et profita de sa boisson.

La pluie tapait sur les vitres à un rythme régulier, et calma les peurs et craintes de Rayan. Il sourit un peu et bailla. Enfin le sommeil avait décidé de l'accepter.

L'homme se leva lentement, alla nettoyer sa tasse puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il se glissa sous ses draps et rapidement, il finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, sous le regard bienveillant de la Lune, qui n'était plus caché par les nuages.

Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était toujours présente. Il se releva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Rayan traversa son salon sans voir le petit corps en boule dans son canapé. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau et alors qu'il buvait, il entendit quelqu'un sangloter.

Sa tête se tourna en direction du bruit et sursauta. Devant lui, Eden était en train de pleurer, en boule. Comment était-elle rentrée ici ? À moins que- Il était encore dans un de ses rêves. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et la blanche releva la tête.

**"Cela t'amuse de me voir pleurer ?! Cria l'étudiante. Tu es content de m'avoir humilié, craché ?!  
-N-Non ... , bégaya-t-il.  
-C'est ça !  
-Je-Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Mais tu m'es tellement inaccessible. Je veux t'aimer ! Je veux te chérir ! Lui répondit Rayan. Laisse-moi une cha-  
-Imbécile ! Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu te permets de me critiquer ! Mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Reprocha Eden, toujours en larmes. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour finir dans tes bras et t'aimer avec passion !  
-Non ! Reste ! Je veux vivre avec toi ! Je t'aime Eden ! Je t'aime plus que toutes les femmes que j'ai connues ! Même Eva, que j'ai tant aimée, ne compte pas autant que toi ! Alors reste avec moi ! le supplia-t-il.  
-Au revoir, murmura-t-elle."**

Rayan cria en se réveillant. Sa respiration était saccadée et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ce qu'il venait de rêver, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle n'allait pas le quitter pour de bon. Elle n'allait pas abandonner sa spécialité.

Une fois ce sentiment de peur dépassé, ce fut la colère qui prit le dessus. Cette colère était dirigée vers la jeune femme, qui l'avait bel et bien abandonnée, mais aussi contre lui et sa foutu manie de vouloir la draguer comme un gros lourd.

Il se leva précipitamment et passa sa colère sur tout ce qu'il se trouvait à sa portée. Des cadres et des vases furent brisés, des chaises renversés, des livres tombés. Finalement, son appartement était devenu un véritable bazar.

Le jour se leva et le professeur était allongé sur le dos dans son salon. Il ne pleurait plus car il n'en n'avait plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. Il avait passé la nuit à exprimer le trouble qu'il ressentait.

Le soleil, qui se faisait de plus en plus haut, chauffa son corps hâlé et le trentenaire décida qu'il fallait qu'il se vide la tête. Il se leva, prit une douche, se changea et alla courir dans le parc près de chez lui. Cela eut l'effet escompté, et il recommença pendant plusieurs jours.

Noël arriva et Rayan avait fait un tri. À commencer par son appartement. Vu que sa dernière colère avait brisé quelques petites choses, il avait dû nettoyer tout ça. Puis dans son esprit, il recherchait un moyen pour retrouver Eden et s'expliquer plus calmement.

Il marchait lentement à travers les rues et profitait des lumières et de l'ambiance des fêtes. Encore un soir où il allait être seul. Mais depuis le temps, cela ne le dérangeait plus. Le brun s'arrêta à un stand et commanda un vin chaud.

Il reprit sa route tout en buvant lentement sa boisson. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il souriait vraiment. Son petit bonheur dura encore quelques secondes, quand il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Rayan s'excusa à plusieurs reprises et aida la jeune femme à se relever, jusqu'à ce qu'il la reconnaisse. Les longs cheveux blancs laissèrent place à de magnifiques yeux d'un mauve des plus purs.

Son cœur rata un battement et il prit le temps de savourer le contact entre leurs peaux. Elle était douce et chaude, et inconsciemment, il caressa du pouce sa paume de main. Cela eut pour effet de panser quelques une de ses plaies sentimentales. Au moins, elle était encore en ville.

**« Eden ? Est-ce que ça va ? »**


End file.
